


cause her hair is red and her eyes are blue

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, but it’s not rlly specified, fic is technically post reembodiment, so feel free to interpret however you wish, uh it’s a songfic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: fëanor and nerdanel go to a tavern with fingolfin and anairë





	cause her hair is red and her eyes are blue

**Author's Note:**

> stream galway girl by steve earle (or the black velvet band version which is also phenomenal) (or both! yeah just listen to both)

Fëanáro could hear the faint sounds of music getting louder as they approached the hall, and he whistled along to the tune, his hand entwined with his wife’s. 

“I love this song,” said Nerdanel, and he whistled louder, in the hopes that she would look at him and smile in that wonderful way that lit up her face, that made him certain that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Although, he supposed, she was the most beautiful woman in the world every day.

Smile she did, and Fëanáro thought briefly that if they were not already married, she would have needed only smile at him like that, and he would have proposed to her on the spot. 

“I love you,” he said, ceasing his whistling to simply look at her. He was certain he was the luckiest man in the world, to have someone as wonderful, as lovely, as genuinely perfect as Nerdanel.

“I love you too,” she replied, and to Fëanáro’s great delight, she pulled him in for a kiss, her hand nestling against the back of his neck. 

She was the love of his life.

“Are you coming or not, lovebirds?” Cried Ñolofinwë, from the entrance to the hall. Fëanáro rolled his eyes, begrudgingly breaking away from Nerdanel.

“I’ll come in whenever I see fit to!” He replied, before turning back to Nerdanel, his voice growing soft. “But I’d much rather continue doing this.”

His lips met hers once more and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He wished to be close to her for the rest of time. 

She was the one to pull away this time, much to his disappointment. He would have been content with standing outside all night, if only she was with him.

“As much as I love this, we should probably head inside,” she said. “And I’m cold. I know you’re the Spirit of Fire, but I am decidedly not.”

“Very well, then. In we go,” he said, taking her hand. 

The tavern was, in fact, much warmer. Or so Nerdanel seemed to think. Fëanáro had always been warm, and the few degrees difference didn’t appear to mean all that much to him. 

It wasn’t the first time he had been to the tavern, but it was the first time he had been with his half brother. Ñolofinwë and Anairë had saved them seats at a booth, and four mugs of alcohol were already waiting for them as they sat.

The song changed just as Fëanáro finished his mug, Ñolofinwë already being halfway through his second. 

“Fëanáro,” said Ñolofinwë, who had never been able to hold his alcohol. “Fëanáro, you should sing.”

“I should what?”

“It’s a romancey song! You should sing it! For- for Nerdanel!”

Fëanáro thought about it for about three seconds.

“Okay,” he said, and began to sing along.

“Eru above,” mumbled Nerdanel, but she was smiling, which made Fëanáro want to both sing louder and cease entirely, to shout out his love for her. He decided to just keep singing, but he stood, and held his hand out to her. She took it, and he pulled her up, her other hand settling on his shoulder, his other hand on her waist. 

“So I took her hand,” he sang, “and I gave her a twirl.”

He sang with a broad smile on his face, and when the lyric called for it, he spun her around, delighted by how happy she seemed to be dancing with her.

She was lit up as she twirled, eyes bright with joy and her smile wide. Her dress spun, the golden details catching in the light. His breath caught, and he wondered how anyone could be so beautiful, and he pulled her in and held her close.

“And I lost my heart to an elven girl,” he sang, and he felt no lyric had ever been truer as he leaned down to kiss her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anything well ok i know two things  
one: feanor n nerdanel are in love love  
two: galway girl is the only song ever  
but other than that my brain is empty, i dont even know what colour nerdanels eyes are hence the title of this fic, hope u enjoyed anyway


End file.
